Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple is the main antagonist of the animated movie Cats Don't Dance - she is a parody of child-stars such as Shirley Temple and is waited upon by her large man-servant called Max: much of Darla's intimidation comes from Max and his inhuman strength and willingness to harm others in her defense. Darla Dimple makes an effort to appear sweet and kind when in public but is in reality a spoiled, mean and ultimately psychotic villain who has no qualms about exacting unjust vengeance on anyone she feels has wronged her. Darla is also a menace to her staff and underlings - to the point they try everything to keep her happy, due probably to her being their main star plus the fact nobody wants to risk invoking her wrath and having the dreaded Max to deal with: this is easier said than done however as Darla has a very bad temper and hates animals. She is voiced by Ashley Peldon, while Lindsay Ridgeway did her singing voice. The hero of Cats Don't Dance, a young tomcat by the name of Danny, learnt this the hard way when he accidentally offended Darla by overstepping his place and attempting to sing - Darla was infuriated at this and went into a temper tantrum that climaxed in her calling in Max, who proceeded to grab Danny and intimidate him. However Danny wouldn't give up his dreams and this inevitably put him into conflict with Darla again. Darla planned a scheme for the animals to get kicked out, singing 'Big and Loud' to Danny, making him think that she is doing something for him. During the animal's performance, Darla began to sabotage the stage and succeeded her goals. When the animals get kicked out, she came up to Danny in her private car, hugging him while thanking him for his participation, revealing to the animals his responsiblilty in this scheme and Darla chucked out Pudge out of her car and drove off, laughing her head off as she goes. At the end of the movie Darla's own temper got the better off her when she exposed herself as the spoilt monster she truly was to the entire audience when, after a failed attempted at saboatge, she yelled at Danny that she should have drowned him when she flooded the stage, unaware a microphone was currently attached to her head (due to her falling down a trapdoor and becoming entangled in wires and stage-props). Darla was promptly dropped back into the trapdoor and fell to an unknown fate, yelling for Max - but her trusted man-servant was unable to aid her as he had already been sent flying away by Danny during a previous battle on a rooftop: though the scene briefly switches to Max, still stuck on the balloon, flying over France and replying to Darla's yell with "Oui, Miss Dimple". At the end, Darla was seen as a janitor who sticks up a poster and the poster fell on her, wrapping her up to finish. Gallery Please add some images if you have them. Trivia She Influenced Honey Boo Boo, according to what people say about this movie. Category:Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Those beaten up Category:Females